Life can go on
by Loz.Loves.Queenslanders
Summary: The cullens gain a new family member when Carlise's cancer paitent figures out his secrect because she can also read minds. Involves the wolves and more to their stories. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 News

I sat in the hospital room and waited for Dr. Cullen to come back.

"Mum. I complained. "Can we go yet? I m pretty sure I m fine, I just had a mole it's nothing, I swear!"

"Hayley!" my mum Elaine exclaimed. "Can you quit whinging, please?"

I pulled a face, I guess the tests were over by now; we were just waiting for the results to come back. While I waited, I watched my mum, she fiddled with her bag, I felt as if I could read her mind, she was worried.

"It ll be ok mum, I promise." I smiled at her; her answering smile was slow and hard, like she thought it wouldn t be. Just then the door opened and Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked through it.

Elaine instantly sat up and smiled, showing all her teeth, I again could read her mind, and what she was seeing in her head wasn t something I wanted to see, yes, Dr. Cullen looked like a god, but did she really have to always undress him with her eyes?

"Dr. Cullen!" Elaine exclaimed. "Do you have Hayley's test results?" I rolled my blue eyes, why would he come back with out them? I tossed my sleek, straight black hair over my shoulder and waited.

"Yes Ms. Allen, but I m afraid its not good news." His face fell further and so did mine.  
Uh-oh, I should have guessed that one by the look and his thoughts on his face when he walked in the door.

"Oh." Elaine mumbled, "What's wrong with her?" her smile slid from her face.  
"I'm afraid Hayley has cancer, its too far spread to treat, we caught it too late. I m awfully sorry."

That's when my world froze, cancer? Too late? But I was only 18! How did this happen to me? Both pairs of eyes were on me but I was far away in my own world. This wasn t what anyone would want, but I hadn t lived a life yet, I had no boyfriend, no other family except my mum, Elaine who I lived with and my dad, Anthony who lived in Australia, and I had wanted kids some day too.

Some snippets of their conversation broke through my haze.

"She has about 6 months to live Ms. Allen, again, I m sorry, but we caught the cancer far too late, there s nothing I can do." I could hear the remorse in his thoughts, and part of a lie.

"Oh, oh!" Elaine cried, she jumped up and grabbed me, hugging me close to her. "It'll be alright baby, I promise you," she sobbed into my shoulder. But it wouldn t, it wouldn t be all right ever again and I could see that in Dr. Cullen's golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

5 months later

Chapter 2 Help

I lay in the hospital bed Elaine on one side, Anthony on the other and an I.V in my arm.

I had been surprised when my dad had flown from sunny Queensland, Australia for me in rainy Forks, but I knew why, I had about one month left to live.

Elaine stirred on my right.

"Hayley?" she mumbled.

"Yes mum?" I whispered.

Her head popped up and she smiled wirily, my answering smile wasn t hard, I had been faking being fine for the past few months but sometimes I knew my charade was sometimes very see through.  
"I'm gonna wake your dad and we'll go for a coffee, are you ok by yourself for a little bit?" she asked, my dad stirred awake on my left and as if he'd heard her words, Carlisle walked into my room.  
"I'll watch her for a little bit if you'd like to take a break?" He offered.

I smiled, I liked Carlisle, and we'd become friends during the past few months.

"Yes please, we'd appreciate that a lot." Elaine smiled.

I was glad she d stopped thinking about him sexually.

She got up and Anthony followed. Carlisle came and took my mum's seat.

"How are you Hayley?" he asked, not only as a caring doctor, but also as my friend.

"As well as can be expected, I guess, scared, only one month left of my life left." I sighed.

Carlisle shook his head. "Hayley, you could live a little bit longer than that you know, only a few months but still a little bit longer."

I watched his face as he spoke.  
"Carlisle, are we friends, you and me?" I asked.  
"Yes." Confusion splashed across his face.

"Well," I started. "If there was something that you could do, that would save my life, anything you could do, would you do it?"

Pain rippled across his face, replacing his confusion. "I'm sorry Hayley but there's nothing I can do" he replied.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "Cos I can tell your lying about that, I've always known that you've been lying about there being nothing you can do, I don't care what it is, what it will do or how its done, I, I just want to live for a little longer." I blushed and put my head down to stare at my hands.

"Hayley, Hayley, Hayley." He spoke softly. "How can you tell if I'm lying?"

I spoke to my hands and blushed harder. "Well, this will sound crazy, but I can kinda read minds, I know that sounds weird, but I can." I looked up at him again. "Please save me." I pleaded.

He closed his eyes. "I could do something, but it would mean you wouldn t be able to see your family again and we d have to leave Forks." He opened his eyes to gage my reaction.

"Well, I'd die anyway so my family I sighed sadly. And by we, you mean?"

"You, me and my family, unless you d like be on your own and not with my family?"

"No, I'd like that, I'd need someone and I like you, you re my friend." I smiled. "But do you mind me asking, what am I getting myself into?" my smile faded.

Carlisle got up and shut the door.

"Hayley, me and my family, my wife Esme, my children, Emmett his fianc Rosalie, Jasper and his soul-mate Alice and Edward and his wife Bella and their child Renesmee, are all vampires."


End file.
